How to train your dragon genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: the httyd with a twist(female Hiccup and male Astrid all the rest are the same)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own how train your dragon or it's characters they are owned by Dreamworks**

 **Female hiccup**

 **Male astrid**

 **The rest are normal**

This is berk, It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village in word sturdy. It's been here for seven generation but every single building is new. There's fishing,hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice or mosquitoes, but we have said Hicca.

Dragons said Hicca as she opened and then slammed the shut the door to her house, almost just in time to avoid being scorched to death by giant, fire-breathing dragon. She has red-brown hair in braid,green eye,freckles and a severe gap between her two front teeth. She wear a long-sleeved green shoulder off dress with brown boots on her very skinny frame.

Most people would leave. Not us. We're vikings said Hicca.

We have stubbornness issues said Hicca.

Hicca rushes out of her house towards the blacksmith's shop passing vikings yelling battle cries as they attempt to save their livestock.

Oh see that girl running for life, that's me. My name's Hicca. I know not the greatest name for girl but it'S not the worst name a girl could have said Hicca.

She weaves in and out as they observe her and tell her to go back inside and get out of their way. Some catches her by the hand.

What is she doing out again? What is she doing out? Get inside? Said Stoic.

That's Stoic the vast chief of the tribe, it's said that when he was a baby that he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do i believe it yes i do said Hicca.

What have we got? Stoic asks.

Gronckles,nadders, zipplebacks, oh, and we saw a monstrous nightmare reported a viking.

Any night furies? Stoic asks.

None so far said the viking.

Good said Stoic.

Hicca finally reaches the shop and is greeted by Gobber, smiling with his fake tooth. He was big and burly with an interchangeable prosthetic left hand and a wooden peg-leg for a right foot.

How nice of you to join the party, i thought you wouldn't be let out said Gobber.

What who me? N'ah come on i am totally allowed to be out here. No dragon would know what to do with all this she said gesturing to herself.

Well they need toothpicks don't they? Gobber asks.

Hicca had worked for Gobber since she was a young child around seven years old, mainly because working in the blacksmith's shop was the only thing her father her allowed to do. But she wanted to be outside, killing the dragons that has now burnt down most of the wooden houses already. See new village, lots of new houses.

Oh, there's Fishlegs said Hicca.

My cousin Snotlout said Hicca.

The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Hicca.

And the cutest boy on the whole island Aster said Hicca.

Oh their job is so much cooler said Hiccup.

Oh, come on let me out, please. i need to make my mark said Hiccup.

Oh, you've made plenty of marks all in the wrong places said Hiccup.

Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better , i might even get a date said Hicca.

You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw on of these said Gobber holding up a bolas **(a/n: if you don't what bolas it's basically rope with weight at the ends)** then a viking snatches it and takes-down a gronckle mid-flight.

Which why i made this to throw for me said Hiccup walking over to an automatic weapon thrower she had made. She placed a hand on it and the piece suddenly sprung open. Launching the bolas that knock out a viking standing outside.

Now this right here is what i'm talking about said Gobber.

It was mild calibration issue said Hicca.

Hiccup if you're ever going to get out there to fight dragons you need to stop all this said Gobber.

But you just pointed to all of me said Hicca.

Yes that's it, don't be all of you said Gobber.

Y-you sir are playing a dangerous games keeping this much raw vikingness contained. There will be consequences said Hicca.

I'll take my chances. Sword, sharpened, now said Gobber.

She carries the dull blade to the grinder and starts to Sharpen it. One day i'll get out of there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here said Hicca.

A nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed,gronckles are tough taking down one these would definitely get me a boyfriend,the zippleback exotic two heads twice the status and then there's the monstrous nightmare only the best vikings could go after those because they have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire said Hicca.

Reload said Stoic.

But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen we call it the said Hicca.

Night fury yells a viking.

Get down said viking.

Jump yells Stoic.

It never steals food,it never shows itself and it NEVER misses. No one has ever killed a night fury that's why i'm gonna be the first said Hicca.

Man the fort Hicca, they need me out there said Gobber.

Stay. Put. There. You know what i mean said Gobber.

And runs out into battle yelling.

Hicca however took off with her weapon the minute he was out of sight. She avoided Stoic, ducking to a spot on a hill free of dragons, noises, or Vikings. Set the machine up and examined the quiet night sky.

Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at said Hicca.

Suddenly, a dark shape fired a shot of blue fire at a nearby watch-tower. Hicca took aim and fired. She heard a loud screech as the Night Fury fell out of the sky toward the other end of the Island.

I hit it she said in disbelief.

Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that? Said Hicca.

She turned to see a Monstrous Nightmare tower over her, his foot standing where her crushed machine now lay.

Except for you said Hicca.

Hicca took off. Running for her life and screaming along the way. Ran through the village and ducked behind a pole just in time as the Nightmare breathed hot fire towards her.

Stoic came to her rescue,fighting the dragon. the dragon went to shoot fire at him. But the stream tricked off.

You're all out said Stoic.

Stoic punched the Nightmare a few and it flew away.

Oh and there's one more thing you need to know said Hicca.

The pillar falls over.

Sorry dad said Hicca.

The dragons fly off with food and livestock.

Ok but i hit a Night Fury said Hicca.

Stoic dragged her by vest.

Oh but it's not like the last few times dad i mean really actually hit it. you guys were busy and i had a very clear shot and it down just past raven point, we can get search party out said Hicca.

Stoic let of her.

Stop yelled Stoic.

Hicca every time you step outside disaster follows, can you not see that i have bigger problems ? winter is almost here and i have an entire village to feed said Stoic.

Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don'tcha think said Hicca.

This isn't a joke, Hicca! Why can't you follow the simplest orders said Stoic.

I-I can't stop myself i see a dragon and i have to just kill it you know said Hicca.

It's know who i am dad said Hicca.

you are many things, Hicca. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house said Stoic.

Make sure she gets there said Stoic to Gobber.

I have her mess to clean up said Stoic.

She walked past the other teens with Gobber.

Quite the performance said Tuffnut.

I've never seen someone mess that badly. That helped said Snotlout.

Thank you. Thank you. I was tryings she said sarcastically.

I really did hit one said Hicca.

Sure, Hicca said Gobber.

He never listens Said Hicca.

It runs in the family said Gobber.

And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone Skimped in on his meat sandwich. I get that he's protective of me since mom was killed by a dragon, but it's not like i'm gonna end up the same way! And just look at me! I'm not like other all the other Vikings! I'm a talking fishbone said Hicca.

You're thinking about this all wrong! Said Gobber.

It's not so much what you look like, it's what inside he can't stand said Gobber.

Thank you for summing that up said Hicca.

Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not said Gobber.

I just wanna be like you guys said Hicca.

She opened the door and stepped in, shutting it before Gobber could respond. She quickly dashed through the house and out the back door to find the Night Fury.


	2. different

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or characters they belong to Dreamworks**

The Vikings stood gathered in the large main hall of their village, surrounded by tapestries of vicious killers and slayers. From the ceiling dangled a golden dragon in agony as a sword ran through it. Stoic the Vast stood at large table, map laid out in front of him. He was leading a meeting, discussing to the others what they had to do about the dragons.

Either we finish them or they'll finish us ! he yelled. It's the only way we'll rid of them, his voice echoed through the stone building.

If we find the nest and destroy it the dragon will leave, they'll find another home said Stoic.

As plunged his knife into the map.

One more search before the ice sets in said Stoic.

Those ships never come back said a Viking.

We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me said Stoic.

Alright those who stay will look after Hicca said Stoic.

The entire room raised their hands.

I volunteer Stoic said Spitelout.

Now that's more like it said Stoic.

I'll pack my undies said Gobber.

No, i you to stay and train some new recruits said Stoic.

Oh yeah while i'm busy, Hicca can cover the store. Molten steel. Razor sharp blade a little time to herself. What could possibly go wrong said Gobber.

What i'm gonna do you with her Gobber? Asks Stoic.

Put her in training with others said Gobber.

No i'm serious said Stoic.

So am i said Gobber.

She'd be killed before you let first dragon out it's cage said Stoic.

Oh you don't that said Gobber.

I do know that said Stoic.

No you don't said Gobber.

No actually i do said Stoic.

No you don't said Gobber.

You know she's like,from time she could crawl she's been different said Stoic.

She doesn't listen, she has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes hunting for..for trolls said Stoic.

Trolls EXIST, they steal your socks but only the left ones, what's with that said Gobber.

When i was a boy said Stoic.

Oh, here we go said Gobber.

My father told to bang head against a rock and i did it. I thought it was crazy but i didn't question it and you know what happened said Stoic.

Go ahead said Gobber.

That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do Gobber. He-he could crush mountains,level forests, tame seas. Even as a boy i knew what i was and what i had to become. That's not Hicca said Stoic.

Ya can't stop her Stoic, you can only prepare her. I know it seems hopeless but the truth you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again, she's probably out there now said Gobber.


	3. a tense meetings

**I don't own how to train your dragon or character they belong to Dreamworks**

As Stoic and Gobber talked,Hicca was trekking on the other side of the island, journal in hand. She calculated a spot with her finger and closed her eyes in blind hope. But when she opened then she was only disappointed. No sign of the Night fury. She added another x to her hand-drawn map and examined the countless ones scattered everywhere. Frustrated, she scribbled out her map and closed it. Placing the book in her jacket.

Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose a knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon! Hicca said to herself. She hit a branch in her way, only for it to fling back in her face, sending her to the ground.

Ow! She felt a large scratch on her face. Great. Now dad's going to know i snuck out again. How am i going to explain this one said Hicca to herself.

She then looked up at the tree and tilted her head puzzled. It was snapped right in half. She rose to her feet and saw that she was sitting on a deep trail cut in the ground. As something crashed landed there.

She dropped to her knees and crept down the path. It ended just as it met the crest of a small gave a peek over it just to immediately flatten herself against the wall again. She had seen something big. Very hopeful and a little frightened, she slowly looked over the hill once again and got a better look at the black motionless figure on the was tangled in ropes.

She rose and could barely contain her excitement. It just had to be! Still a little frightened though, she pulled out a small knife she kept in her belt. She slowly made her way down the hill, hiding behind a rock for a moment before walking up to the unmoving creature.

Oh-oh wow.i did it. Ohh i did it. This fixes everything! She exclaimed

She walked up to the Night Fury and placed her foot on him.

I have brought down this mighty beast said Hicca.

Suddenly, the dragon stirred and she immediately back-pedaled, the knife ready. The breathing started heavily.

She peeked around to his head as one large green eye opened and stared into her it felt like. The Night Fury made no attempt to free itself or attack her. it simply made low rumbling noises.

She pointed the knife, Positioning it in front of herself.

I'm gonna kill you dragon she said uncertainly and mainly to herself to give her courage.

I'm gonna-i'm gonna cut your heart out and take it my father. I am a dragon killer. I am a dragon killer. I am a Viking. She looked the dragon in the eye and shouted. I'm a Viking.

The dragon looked at her eyes full of fear. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes , and raised the knife above her head. She opened one eye and looked at the black monster. It looked so frightened. As she forced her eyes shut again and raised the knife even higher, she heard the dragon loll its head back on the ground as it shut its eyes.

There was a pause of what felt like an hour as Hicca tried to gather the courage to stab the dragon through. They had killed her mother, her father would accept her, and she wouldn't be teased anymore. Yet those eyes.

She let out a deep, angry sigh at herself as she brought her knife down. She couldn't do it. She was unable to kill the helpless dragon. She looked at the ropes, stepping back, taking in what she had done to try to become somebody.

I did this she said to herself.

He had been about to suffer for her stupid wants.

The Night Fury's eyes shot open at the sound that followed. Hicca was on her knees using her knife to saw through ropes that contained it. This was very unexpected.

The moment the dragon was free it lunged at Hicca, pushing her up against the giant rock she had hid behind with it's claw at her neck. It's eyes bore into her, filled with unimaginable anger as it let out short, growling breaths. She struggled under his hold, but it was useless. Her eyes met his, tears swimming in them. She let out short choked breaths mixed with stabbing sobs.

It looked at her for a long moment before opening its mouth, revealing rows of sharp white teeth. She was shoved to the floor as it let out a ferocious roar in her petrified and released it's claw. Once it was satisfied it took off into the forest, attempting to fly but continually crashing into rock cliffs and trees.

Hicca sat up, her heavy breathing being the only sound in the forest. She shook her head trying to regain her senses and wiped away her tears. She rose, grabbing the knife, and started back for the village. She not made three steps when her knees went wobbly and her legs gave out underneath her. She let out a moan and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own How to train your dragon or it's characters they are owned by Dreamworks.**

Later HIcca arrive home. Where Stoic is tending the fire.

Hicca tried to sneak past him up the stairs.

Hicca said Stoic.

Dad said Hicca.

Uh! I have to talk to you dad said Hicca walking back down the stairs.

I need to speak with you too my dear said Stoic.

I decided i don't want to fight dragons/ i think it's time you learned to fight dragons said both

What? Said Both.

Uh, you go first said Stoic.

No, you go first said Hicca.

Alright, you get your wish, dragon training you start in the morning said Stoic,

Oh, i should have gone first said Hicca.

Uh, cause i was thinking you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings but do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small home repair Vikings said Hicca.

You'll need this said Stoic. Handing her a one handed axe and she nearly fell over from it's weight.

I don't wanna fight dragons said Hicca. Struggling to hold the axe while staying standing.

Stoic laughs

Come on, yes you do said Stoic.

Rephrase. Dad, i can't kill dragons said Hicca.

But you will kill dragons said Stoic.

No, i'm really extra sure that i won't said Hicca.

It's time Hicca said Stoic.

Can you not hear me? Shouted Hicca.

This…. Is serious Hicca said Stoic.

When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you said Stoic.

Which mean you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us said Stoic.

No more of this said Stoic.

You just gestured to all of me said Hicca annoyed.

Deal? Said Stoic.

This conversation is feeling very one-sided said Hicca.

Deal? Said Stoic louder.

Deal said Hicca.

Good said Stoic

Stoic picked up a bag.

Train hard,i'll be back probably said Stoic.

And i'll be here maybe said Hicca.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own httyd

The next day.

Welcome to dragon training said Gobber.

Asher, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs walk in the arena.

No turning back said, Asher.

I hope I get some serious burns said Tuffnut.

I'm hoping for some mauling like on my shoulder or lower back said Ruffnut.

Yeah! It's only fun if you get a scar said, Asher.

Ya, no kidding right said Hicca.

Pain! Love it said Hicca.

Oh great! Who let her in said Tuffnut.

Let's get started said Gobber.

The recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village said Gobber.

Hicca already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify her or said Snotlout laughing.

The others join him.

Can I transfer to the class with the cool Viking? Said one of the boys.

They walk away.

Don't worry! You're small and you're weak said Gobber.

The dragons will see your lack of experience and that'll make you less of a target said Gobber.

They'll go after the more Viking-like teens instead said Gobber

Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight said Gobber.

Here we have the Deadly Nadder said Gobber.

Speed: 8, armor: 16- said Fishlegs.

The Hideous Zippleback said Gobber.

Eleven stealth times 2 said Fishlegs.

The Monstrous Nightmare said Gobber.

Fire-power: 15 said Fishlegs.

The Terrible Terror said Gobber.

Attack: 8, venom 12- said Fighlegs.

Would you stop that?! Yelled Gobber.

And the Gronkle said Gobber.

Jaw strength: 8 whispers Fishlegs.

Whoa, Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first said Snotlout.

I believe in learning on the job said Gobber.

He pulled the lever that door opened the door and a Gronkle burst into the arena.

Today is about survival said Gobber.

If you get blasted, you're dead said Gobber.

Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need? Said Gobber.

A doctor? Said Hicca.

Plus 5 speed! Said Fishlegs.

A shield shouted Asher.

A Shield! Go! Said Gobber.

The teen's dove for where the shields were.

The most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield! Take the shield said Gobber.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut grabbed the same shield.

Take your hands off my shield yelled Tuffnut.

There's like a million shields said Ruffnut.

Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers said Tuffnut.

She hit him in the head with the shield.

Ahh! Said Tuffnut.

Oops! Now this one has blood on it said Ruffnut.

They continue to fight over the shield until the gronkle blasted the shield destroying and sending the twins flying.

Ruffnut! Tuffnut! You're out said Gobber.

What! Said both dazed.

Those shields are good for another thing: noise said Gobber.

Make lots of it throw off a dragon's aim said Gobber.

All dragons have a limited number of shots! How many does a Gronkle have? Said Gobber.

Five said Snotlout.

No, Six said Fishlegs.

Correct ! six! One for each of you said Gobber.

The Gronkle destroyed Fishlegs shield.

Fishlegs out said Gobber.

Hicca, get in there shouted Gobber,

So, Asher, I just happened to notice we're the two best in the class said Snotlout.

They dodge and dive out of the Gronkle's line of fire.

So maybe we could get together tonight or sometime and talk strategies or stuff said Snotlout.

Snotlout yer done said Gobber.

So I guess it's just you and me huh? Said Hicca.

Nope, just you said Asher.

One shot left said Gobber.

Hicca said Gobber.

Just as the Gronkle was getting ready to fire Gobber grab its mouth with his hook redirecting the blast to just beside Hicca.

That's six said Gobber.

Go back to bed ya overgrown sausage said Gobber.

You'll get another chance don't you worry said Gobber.

Remember a dragon will always ALWAYS go for the kill said Gobber.


	6. why don't you just fly away

i don't own httyd.

A dragon will always go for the kill said Hicca repeating Gobber.

After practice, Hicca went off the woods.

So why didn't you? Said Hicca examining the remains of her trap that once held the rare dragon.

Hicca walked further into the forest. Following the path, the Night Fury had taken the day before. She scooted between two large rocks. And behind them is a small canyon complete with trees and a lake.

She took a moment to look around the canyon.

Well, this was stupid said Hicca.

Then she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

It was four black scales.

As she knelt and picked one up to examine it when a large black figure flew by sending her backwards holding her heart.

It was the Night Fury. trying to calm out of the Canyon. But the rocks were to smooth for its sharp claws to grab onto. It glided down and across the lake in the center and landed by a tree that was opposite from Hicca.

Hicca worked up the nerve and rose to her feet. She jumped down to a rock ledge and tried to get a better look at the Dragon as it tried to fly out again.

She pulled out her journal from her vest as the dragon failed two more times to fly away.

She quickly sketched the basic shape of the dragon: large wings, small fins behind its wings and two tail fins.

Why don't you just fly away? Said Hicca.

Then Hicca notices one of the tailfins is missing. She smudged the tailfin out of her drawing.

She watched him try to fly again. Only to crash by the lake.

A fish leaped out if the lake and the dragon walked to the edge and peered in.

Looking for a meal.

Diving in to catch one.

The Dragons head out of the water empty and aggravated.

Hicca felt the guilt creep in.

It was her fault the dragon was struck down.

She had to have been to reason the tailfin was lost.

Her mind in an endless jumble she set her charcoal pencil down on the journal but it rolled off the rock and landed in the canyon.

She froze and looked at the dragon.

Her cover was blown.

The Night Fury looked up at her.

It's green eyes full of suspicion and curiosity.

She stared back as it let out low rumbling noises.

Something seemed to pass between the two of them.

But she didn't know for the life of her what it was.


	7. book of dragons

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.

By the time she got back to her village.

It was pouring out.

As she opened the door and gazed the empty hall she hoped her father was alright.

Wherever he was right now.

Alright, where did Asher go wrong said Gobber?

I mistimed my somersault dive it was sloppy said, Asher.

Yeah, we noticed said Ruffnut.

no . no. you were amazing. You could pull off any move said Snotlout.

He's right said Gobber.

You have to be tough on yourselves said Gobber.

Where did Hicca go wrong said Gobber.

Uh, she showed up said Ruffnut.

She's didn't get eaten said Tuffnut.

She's never where she should be said, Asher.

Thank you, Asher said Gobber.

You need to live and breathe this stuff said Gobber.

Gobber dropped an old book on the other teen's table.

The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of said Gobber.

No attack tonight. Hurry up said Gobber.

Wait you mean read said Tuffnut

While we're still alive said Ruffnut.

Why read words when just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about said Snotlout.

Oh! I read it like seven times. There's this water dragon that spraying boiling at your face and there's this other one that buried you for like a week said Fishlegs.

Yeah, there was a chance I was gonna read that said Tuffnutt.

But now said Ruffnutt

You guys read I'll go kill stuff said Snotlout.

So I guess we'll share said Hicca,

Read it said, Asher.

Uh, all mine then wow so uh ok so I'll see you at said Hicca.

Dragon classifications: strike class, fear class, mystery class read Hicca,

Thunderdrum: this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight read Hicca.

Timberjack: this gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight read Hicca.

Scauldron: sprays scalding water at its victim's extremely dangerous read Hicca.

Ah said Hicca.

Changewing: even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight read Hicca.

Gronkle, Zippleback, the Skrill, the Bonenapper, Whispering Death read Hicca.

Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns it's victims inside out read Hicca.

Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous. Kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight read Hicca.

Then she came to the page on the Night Fury which is virtually blank.

Night Fury. speed: unknown, size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance hide and pray it does not find you read Hicca.

Then she took out her journal, flipped to the page of the Night Fury drawing and put it on the book of dragons.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own How to train your dragon or it's characters they are owned by Dreamworks.

The ring turned into a maze and a Nadder prowls in it. Hicca made sure the coast was before shouting up to Gobber.

Hey! I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies said Hicca.

Is there like another book or a Sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury Pamplette said Hicca.

Hicca focus! You're not even trying said Gobber.

Whoa! Yells Hicca.

Today is all about attack! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Said Gobber.

Your job is to be quicker and lighter said Gobber.

I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods yells Fishlegs.

Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it and strike said Gobber.

The Nadder corners the twins.

Yuck! Do you ever bathe? Asks Ruffnut.

If you don't like it get your own blind spot said Tuffnut.

How about I give you one said Tuffnut.

Blind spot: yes. Deaf spot not so much said Gobber.

Hey: how would one sneak up on a Night Fury? Asks Hicca.

No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there yells Gobber.

I know. I know. But hypothetically said Hicca.

Hicca get down said Asher.

Asher look around the corner, saw the Nadder coming and duck behind the wall.

He rolled to another wall and Snotlout followed.

Hicca tried to copy them but failed and landed right in front of the Nadder.

Ahh said Hicca.

Watch out buddy I'll take care of this said Snotlout.

The toss his weapon at the Nadder but missed.

The sun was in my eyes Asher said Snotlout.

What do you want me to do block out the sun I can't do that I said Snotlout.

Has anyone ever seen one napping? Asks Hicca.

Hicca said, Asher.

Ooo love on the battlefield said Ruffnutt.

He could do better said Tuffnut,

Let me-why don't you? Asks Hicca.

Asher struck the Nadder and it went away.

Well done Asher said Gobber.

You need to start taking this seriously. You are way behind the rest of us and are treating this like some sort of joke said Asher.

Is this a joke to you, our parent's war is about become ours. Figure out whose side you're on said Asher.


	9. forbidden friendship

__**I don't own httyd.**

Hicca walks back to the canyon.

With a shield in one hand and a fish in the other.

She couldn't believe what she was about to to do.

She managed to find the lower entrance to the canyon and entered in grass by the lake.

She slid between two rock and tossed in the fish but nothing happened.

She tried to walk forward but the shield got stuck between the two rock so she ducked under it and entered the canyon.

She looked around but there no sign of it.

She was unaware the Night Fury was behind her.

The Night Fury crawled down.

Hicca turned at the noise and jumped back a bit.

She slowly held the fish hoping the dragon would take it nicely and without mauling.

The creature inched forward and opened it's mouth the dragon grew weary and backed off.

She reached for her knife.

The dragon growled once it saw the knife.

She moved her hand towards the knife.

She took out the knife and dropped it on the ground.

The dragon mentioned its head toward the lake.

Hicca lifted the knife with her foot and tossed into the lake.

As soon as the dragon heard the splash it sat down and looked at her with expectant eyes, its ear twitched.

She held out the fish once more and the dragon inched closer.

She walked to meet slowly

The dragon opened it mouth and it was nothing but gums.

Huh, toothless i could've sworn you had said Hicca.

Then two rows of teeth pop out and the dragon snatched the fish.

Teeth said Hicca.

He looked a the girl and started towards her.

Making low rumbling noises.

She backed towards a large rock.

Uh no no no no i-i don't have anymore said Hicca.

The spit some of the fish back up.

The dragon sat down and stared at her.

He gestured at the fish then to her.

Then she ate the fish.

Mmm said Hicca.

The dragon gestures for her to swallow.

She swallows.

Ugh said Hicca.

Hicca smiles and the dragon does the same.

But she goes to touch him he bares his teeth at her and glides to the other end of the canyon.

It lit the ground on fire and laid down.

It heard a bird chirping, it lifts it's and see the bird fly away.

Then his gaze went from the bird to Hicca who was now sitting next to him.

She waved at him and he shifted himself hiding his face behind his remaining tailfin.

She scooted closer, reaches out her hand and tries to touch him but then he moved his tail out the way.

 **Then she stands up.**

The dragon then move to a tree branch and hanged upside down.

The sun was setting when the dragon woke up and glanced around the canyon.

He saw Hicca sitting on rock.

She was drawing him in the dirt.

Then he began to copy her with a tree branch.

She stood up to get a better view of the dragon's "drawing".

Then her foot hit one of the lines and dragon growls at her.

She removed her foot and he went to his curiousity.

Then she put her foot back on the line and growled again.

She tries this a few more times then steps over the line.

She weaved her way through the lines.

She followed the line until she backed up into the Night fury.

She lifted her hand then the dragon growls.

She closed her eyes then reached her hand toward the dragon's nose then he pressed his nose into her palm

Then she looked and the took off across the canyon again.


	10. Chapter 10

i don't own Httyd

Hicca sat around a campfire with Gobber and the other teens on top of one of Berk's watch towers and Gobber was telling a story.

They were feasting on larger chickens and drumsticks.

And that when he took my arm said Gobber

And i could see it on his face. I was delicious said Gobber.

He must passed along the word because it wasn't a month later until another took my leg said Gobber.

Wow, isn't it weird to think your arm was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still controlling it you could have crushed it's heart or something said Fishlegs

Wow, i'm so mad right now. I swear to you i will avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful leg said Snotlout.

I'll chop of the legs of every dragon i meet with my face said Snotlout.

No, it's the wings and tail you want. If it can't fly, it can't get away said Gobber.

This made Hicca realize something.

A downed dragon is a dead dragon said Gobber.

Well, i'm off to bed said Gobber.

And you all should too tomorrow we get to the big boys said Gobber.

Slowly but surely working our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare but who will win the honor of killing it said Gobber.

It's gonna be me it's my destiny said Tuffnut.

Your mom let you get a tattoo said Fishlegs.

It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark said Tuffnut.

Ok, i've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there said Ruffnut.

Yes it was. You just haven't seen me from the left side until now said Tuffnut.

While twins were talking Hicca made her way down from the watch tower.

Hicca made her way to the forge and placed her drawing of the Night Fury on her workbench.

She took out her pencil and redrew the smudged tailfin.

She got to work heating and hammering a steel rod.

She pried pieces off pieces of a shield lying around and hammered them to perfection.

She measured little round metal balls.

And finally strung brown cloth onto the rods.

She examined and compared it to the blueprint.

she was pleased and took off.

Hey time for breakfast said Hicca while down a basket full of fish.

I hope you're hungry said Hicca.

She tipped it over.

Okay that's disgusting said Hicca

Got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole smoked eel said Hicca,

No no no no said Hicca.

She picked up the eel and tossed it away.

Okay yeah i don't like eel much either said Hicca.

The dragon began to eat the fish and Hicca snuck to his tail to put her invention on him.

And i'll just be be back here. Minding my own business said Hicca,

She lined the prosthetic with tail and went to put on but his tail moved.

The tail kept moving until she held it down.

Then when he stuck his head in the basket she sat on his tail and put on the prosthetic.

Then the dragon felt something on his tail so he swished around before his jaw dropped.

Good said Hicca.

Not bad if it works said Hicca.

Then the dragon took off.

Whoaaaa said Hicca.

Oh no no no no cries Hicca.

The fin folds up and the dragon takes a dive for the canyon wall.

She fixs it and the dragon soars out of the canyon.

It;s working said Hicca.

I did it said Hicca.

Then the dragon whips her off his tail and sends crashing into lake.

He tries to fly off but his tail folds up again and he crashes into the lake.

Yeah said Hicca.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Httyd.**

Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is _extra_ tricky. One head _breathes_ gas, the other head _lights_ it. Your job is to know which is which said Gobber.

Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims- said Fishlegs.

Will you please stop that?! Said Hicca.

If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- there! Said Snotlout.

Hey! It's us, idiots! Said Ruffnut.

Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon said Snotlout.

Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure- Ow! Said Snotlout.

 _Asher punches Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut, who is then dragged into the wall of smoke._

Wait said, Asher.

OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT! Said Tuffnut.

Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now said Fishlegs.

 _One of the Zippleback heads emerges from the mist. Fishlegs throws water at its face, and it angrily spews out some green gas._

Oh. Wrong head said Fishlegs.

 _The head sprays a large stream of green gas, and Fishlegs runs off screaming. The head turns its attention to Hicca and the other head comes into view, spitting electrical sparks_

Fishlegs! Now, Hicca! Said Gobber,

 _Hicca throws the bucket of water at the spark-spitting head but misses._

Oh, come on! Said Hicca.

 _The Zippleback pounces, both heads snarling at Hicca._

Hicca said Gobber.

 _Hicca reverses the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel._

Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done said Hicca.

 _Hicca shuts the door of the enclosure. She throws the eel inside, and the Zippleback cowers in terror. The teens and Gobber are shocked, and Fishlegs drops his bucket._

Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow! Said Hicca.

Later Hicca is making a saddle for Toothless at the forge

 **Scene change to the cove where HIcca shows the saddle to Toothless.**

Hey! Said Hicca.

 _Toothless playfully runs away from Hicca._

 _Hicca rides Toothless, tugging the prosthetic tail fin with a rope to change its position. The wind blows at them and they tumble backward._

 _Toothless crashes into a field of Dragon Nip and rolls in it comfortably._

 _Whoa! Said Hicca._

 _Scene cuts to Hicca still holding up the Dragon Nip but at the Arena_

 _Hicca grounds a Gronckle during training by rubbing Dragon Nip on its nose._

What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do? Asks Fishlegs.

How'd you do that? Asks Tuffnut.

It was really cool said Ruffnut.

Hey, Hicca! Said Fishlegs.

Hey, Hicca, I've never seen a Gronckle _do_ that before! Said Snotlout.

I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you said Hicca.

 _Scene cuts to back at the cove._

 _Hicca puts Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin._

 _Scene cuts back to at the Arena_

 _Hicca the puts the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training._

 _At the great hall, everyone surrounds Hicca._

Hicca, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question said Tuffnut.

Asher hears this and slams his cup down.

 _Scene cuts to back at the cove_

 _Toothless chases a shiny light that Hicca creates using the sun and a hammer._

 _Scene cuts to back at the Arena_

Meet the Terrible Terror said Gobber.

 _The cage is opened and the Terrible Terror is revealed to be only the size of a chihuahua. The teens laugh at the tiny dragon._

Ha! That's like the size of my- said Tuffnut.

 _The dragon attacks Tuffnut._

AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT! Said Tuffnut.

 _The Terrible Terror chases a shiny light created by Hicca's shield back into the enclosure_

Wow, she's better than you _eve_ _r_ were said Tuffnut.

 _Scene cuts to at the forest_

 _Asher sees Hicca holding a harness while throwing his axe at the trees in the forest. Hicca runs away and loses a furious Asher._

 _Scene cuts to at the cove_

 _Hiccup practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook, leaving rider and dragon attached._

Oh, great said Hicca.

 _Hiccup sneaks Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord._

Hicca said a Viking.

 _Toothless throws a bucket and Asher hears the noise_

Hicca? Are you in there? Asks Asher.

Asher. Hey! Hi, Asher. Hi, Asher. Hi, Asher said Hicca.

I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, _weirder_ said Asher.

 _Hicca is pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid tries to see what happened but doesn't notice Hicca flying away with Toothless._


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own httyd**

 _Scene cuts to at the pier, the destroyed longships from the expedition heading back_

Well, I trust you found the nest at least? Said Gobber.

Not even close said, Stoick.

Ah. Excellent said Gobber.

I hope you had a little more success than me said, Stoick.

Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes said Gobber.

Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved said Phlegma.

Out with the old and in with the new, right?! Said Starkard.

No one will miss that old nuisance! Said Hoark the Haggard.

The village is throwing a party to celebrate! Said Ack.

She's gone? Asks Stoick.

Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame her? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. She can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by her new fans said Gobber,

Hicca? Asks Stoick.

Who would've thought, eh? She has this _way_ with the beasts said Gobber,

 _Scene cuts to Toothless soaring across the ocean, Hicca on his back_

Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four. Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy! _[changes tail fin position]_ Yes, it worked! Said Hicca,

 _Hicca accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks._

Sorry! Said Hicca.

 _Hicca flies Toothless into another sea stack._

That was my fault said Hicca.

 _Toothless hits her with his ear._

Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! Go, baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my... said Hicca

 _The wind blows her cheat sheet out of her hand._

CHEAT SHEET! STOP! Said Hicca.

 _Hicca's diagram flies away and she tries to catch it but unhooks the safety cord and falls. She tries to get back on the saddle, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process._

NOOOOOO! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no! Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down- YOW! Said Hicca.

 _Finally reattaching, the cheat sheet smacks into her face. Hicca tries to memorize the sheet before smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions._

YEEAHHH! _(Toothless shoots a blast of fire and flies through it)_ Ah, come on! Said Hicca.

 _Scene cuts to on a sea stack where Hicca and Toothless are resting. Hicca looks slightly singed by the fire earlier._

 _Toothless regurgitates a fish head for hicca._

Uh... no thanks. I'm good said Hicca.

 _A flock of Terrible Terrors try to steal fish and Toothless tries to chase them away. One of them fights Toothless over a fish and loses. It tries to attack, only to be blasted in the mouth by Toothless, causing it to briefly inflate._

Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? _(She tosses the Terror a fish, which it swallows whole)_ There you go. Everything we know about you guys is wrong... _said Hicca,_

 _Scene cuts to the Haddock household._

Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so...said Hicca.

I know. I came looking for you said, Stoick.

You did? Asks Hicca.

You've been keeping secrets said, Stoick.

I... have? Said Hicca.

Just how long did you think you could hide it from me? Asks Stoick.

I don't know what you're...said Hicca,

Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it said, Stoick.

Oh? Said Hicca.

So. Let's talk about that dragon said, Stoick.

Oh, gods. Dad, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-said Hicca.

You're not... upset? Said Hicca.

What?! I was hoping for this! Said, Stoick.

Uh... you were? Said Hicca.

And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, darling! All those years of the _worst_ Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! **OH, THOR ALMIGHTY!** Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we _finally_ have something to talk about said, Stoick.

Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring said, Stoick.

 _Stoick holds up a Viking helmet and gives it to Hicca._

Wow. Thanks said Hicca.

Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breastplate said, Stoick.

Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know? Said, Stoick.

Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal said, Stoick.

I should really get to bed said Hicca.

Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm great. Thanks for stopping by. Glad I stopped by, I hope you uh, like the hat. And for the... the breast hat said Hicca and Stoick.

Well, uh... good night said Stoick.

 _Scene cuts to at the Arena._

Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing said, Asher.

Good. Please, by all means, said Hicca.

You got it Asher said a Viking.

This time! This time, for sure! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Said Asher.

 _Asher sees the Gronckle on the ground, Hicca standing beside it._

NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET said, Asher.

Wait! Wait! Said, Stoick.

So, later said Hicca.

Not so fast! Said Gobber.

I'm kinda late for-said Hicca.

 _What?!_ Late for _what_ , exactly?! Said Asher.

Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided said Gobber,

You've done it! You've done it, Hicca! You get to kill the dragon! Said Gobber.

Ha, ha! That's my girl! Said, Stoick.

Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...said Hicca.

 _Scene cuts to at the cove._

LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man... Aggh! What the- What are you doing here? Said Hicca.

I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. _Especially_ you. Start talking! Are you training with someone? Said Asher.

Uh... training? Said Hicca.

It better not involve this! Said Asher.

I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh... You're right! You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So, you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go said Hicca.

 _Asher bends her arm backward, making an audible cracking noise, forcing her to the ground._

OW! Why would you _DO_ that?! Said Hicca.

That's for the lies said, Asher.

 _Asher drops his axe handle on her gut._

And _THAT'S_ for everything else said, Asher.

Oh, man said Hicca,

 _Toothless comes from behind a rock, growling._

Get down! RUN! RUN! Said Asher.

NO! No. It's okay! It's okay... he's a friend. It's okay. You just scared him said Hicca.

 _I_ scared _him_?! Who is "him"? Asks Asher.

Asher, Toothless. Toothless, Asher introduced Hicca.

 _Asher runs away, threatening to expose them._

Da, da-da! We're dead! Said Hicca.

 _Toothless leaves._

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?! Said Hicca.

 _Asher's running through the forest, Toothless suddenly swoops down and picks him up._

AH! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it said, Asher.

 _Toothless deposits him in a pine tree._

Hicca, get me _down_ from here! Said Asher.

You have to give me a chance to explain said Hicca.

I am _not_ listening to _ANYTHING_ you have to say said, Asher.

Then I won't speak. Just let me _show_ you. Please, Asher said Hicca.

Now, get me down said, Asher.

Toothless, down. _Gently_. See? Nothing to be afraid of said Hicca.

 _Toothless blasts off the tree, Asher sliding off his back._

WHOA! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this. Oh, no...Toothless, what are you doing?! We need him to _like us._ And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile said Hicca.

Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing said, Asher.

 _Toothless slows down and glides above the clouds slowly._

Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing. So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a... [Whispers to Hiccup so Toothless doesn't hear] kill a dragon said, Asher.

Don't remind me said Hicca,

 _Toothless suddenly dodges._

Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it? Asks Hicca.

 _They find themselves in a middle of a flock of dragons. They are carrying food en masse toward the island._

Get down! Said Hicca.

What's going on? Asks Asher.

I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud said Hicca.

 _Toothless ignores them._

It looks like they're hauling in their kill said Hicca.

Uh, what does that make us? Asks Asher.

What my dad wouldn't give to find this said Hicca.

 _They approach the Dragon's Nest in a Volcano. Swarms of dragons throw their offerings into the lava below._

It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole said Hicca.

They're not eating any of it said, Asher.

 _A Gronckle delivers only a single tiny fish. A roar is heard from below and the Gronckle squeals in terror as something big seizes it._

What... is that? Asks asher.

 _A colossal dragon emerges from the lava pit and eats the Gronckle alive. All the other dragons cower in terror before the giant creature._

Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now said Hicca.

Toothless escapes and all the dragons flee. The Red Death lunges at Toothless but grabs a Zippleback instead. Toothless and his riders fly off to a beach and land.

No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your Dad said, Asher.

No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Asher, we have to think this through carefully said Hicca.

Hicca, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?! Said Asher.

Yes said Hicca.

Okay. Then what do we do? Said Asher.

Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out said Hicca,

Okay said, Asher.

Then he punches her in the arm.

That's for kidnapping me said, Asher.

Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls said Hicca?

Then he kisses her.

That's for... everything else said, Asher.

Then he leaves.

What are you looking at? Asks Hicca.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own httyd

At the arena the next day.

Well, I can show my face in public again! If someone had told me that in just a few short weeks, Hicca would go from being, well... Hicca, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...or more proud than I am. Today, my girl becomes a Viking. TODAY, SHE BECOMES ONE OF US! Said, Stoick.

Be careful with that dragon said, Asher.

It's not the dragon I'm worried about said Hicca.

What are you gonna do? Asks Asher.

Put an end to this said Hicca.

I have to try. Asher, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless said Hicca.

I will. Just... promise me it won't go wrong said, Asher.

It's time, Hicca. Knock him dead said Gobber.

Show 'em how it's done, girlfriend said Tuffnut.

 _Hicca enters the Arena and picks a dagger from the weapons stand._

Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer said, Stoick.

I'm ready said Hicca.

 _They release the Monstrous Nightmare. Hicca approaches the Nightmare slowly, raising her hand like how she did to Toothless._

What is she doing? Asks Stoick.

It's okay. It's okay. _[throws helmet onto the floor]_ I'm not one of them said Hicca.

Stop the fight said, Stoick.

No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them said Hicca.

I SAID STOP THE FIGHT! _[slams hammer against the Arena railings, agitating the Nightmare]_ Out of my way! Said, Stoick.

Hicca! HICCA! Said Asher.

 _Meanwhile, at the cove, Toothless hears Hicca's screams and races to the Arena_

This way! Said, Stoick.

 _Asher escapes, but Hicca is pinned under the Nightmare's claws. Suddenly, a resonating blast fires at the Arena's railing. Toothless jumps into the Arena. The smoke clears up, revealing the two dragons fighting._

Night Fury! Said Gobber.

Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here said Hicca.

Night Fury! Said the Vikings.

Go! GO! Said Hicca.

Take it alive! Said a Viking.

Stoick, no! Said Asher.

No, Dad, he won't hurt you! Said Hicca.

No, don't! You're only making it worse! Toothless, STOP! Said Hicca.

No! NOOOOO! Said Hicca.

Get him! Said a Viking.

No! Please, jus- just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him said Hicca.

Put it with the others said, Stoick.

* * *

 **Scene changes to Stoick throwing Hicca in the great hall.**

I should have known. I should have seen the signs said, Stoick.

Dad-said Hicca.

We had a deal! Said, Stoick.

I know we did... But that was before... Ugh, it's all so messed up said Hicca.

So everything in the ring... A trick?! A lie? Said, Stoick.

I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless said Hicca.

The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed? Asks Stoick.

He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous said Hicca/

They've killed HUNDREDS OF US! Said, Stoick.

AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad... it's a dragon like-said Hicca.

-Their island? So you've been to the nest said, Stoick.

Did I say nest? Said Hicca.

How did you find it?! Said, Stoick.

No... I didn't. _Toothless_ did. Only a dragon can find the island said Hicca.

Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! No! Dad, no! FOR _ONCE_ IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ JUST LISTEN TO ME! Said Hicca.

You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my daughter said, Stoick.

READY THE SHIPS! Said, Stoick.

 _Before walking to the docks, Stoick staggers back, realizing the mistake he just made._

Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate said, Stoick.

Lead us home, Devil said Stoick to toothless.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Httyd.**

It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend...said, Asher.

Thank you for summing that up. Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone said Hicca.

Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?... Why didn't you? Said Asher.

I don't know. I couldn't said Hicca.

That's not an answer said, Asher.

 _Why_ is this so important to you all of a sudden? Asks Hicca.

Because I want to remember what you say, _right now_ said Asher.

Oh, for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak! I _wouldn't_ kill a dragon! Said Hicca.

You said _"wouldn't"_ that time said, Asher.

Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who _wouldn't_ kill a dragon said Hicca.

First to ride one, though. So...? said, Asher.

I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as _I_ was. I looked at him, and I saw myself said Hicca.

I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it? Said Asher.

Eh, probably something stupid said Hicca.

Good. But you've already done that said, Asher.

Then something crazy! Said Hicca.

 _That's_ more like it! Said Asher.

* * *

 **Scene changes to the kill ring**

If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle said Fishlegs.

You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. That's me said Tuffnut.

Uh...said Hicca.

I _love_ this plan! Said Snotlout.

I didn't...said Hicca,

You're crazy! I like that said Ruffnut,

So? What _is_ the plan? Asks Asher,

 _Hicca has releases the Monstrous Nightmare. He gently guides it toward Snotlout, who is scared and grabs a knife._

Asher.

Hicca leads the dragon over to Snotlout.

Then she grabs his hand.

Wait! What are you-?! Said Snotlout.

Relax. It's okay... it's okay. Said Hicca.

 _[Snotlout bonds with the Nightmare_ )

Where are you going? Asks Snotlout.

You're going to need something to help you hold on said Hicca.

Showing them some rope.

 _[The teens glance at the three other dragons, all out of their cages]_


	15. Battle with red death

I don't own httyd

Scene changes to dragon island.

When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose said Stoick.

In my undies. Good thing I brought extras said Gobber.

No matter how this ends, it ends today said, Stoick.

 _Catapults break a hole into the side of the mountain, and a flaming ball of straw reveals thousands of dragons inside. Stoick charges in screaming loudly, and all the dragons flee in terror, not a single one attacking._

Is that it? Asks Gobber.

We've done it! Said Spitelout.

 _A loud roar is heard and the mountain starts to crack_

This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together! Said, Stoick.

Get clear! Said, Stoick.

 _a dragon more that's five times the size of the Vikings' ships, breaks out of the mountain, roaring furiously_

Beard of Thor... what is that? Said Gobber.

Odin, help us. Catapults! Said, Stoick.

Get to the ships! Said Viking #3.

No! NO! Said, Stoick.

Heh. Smart, that one said Gobber.

I was a fool. _[To Spitelout]_ Lead the men to the far side of the island said, Stoick.

Right. Everybody to the far side of the island! Said Spitelout.

Gobber, go with the men said, Stoick.

I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy said Gobber.

I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt said, Stoick.

Then I can double that time said Gobber.

HERE! Said, Stoick.

Oh, no, HERE! Said Gobber.

Come on! Bite me! Said Gobber.

No, me! Said, Stoick.

Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs! Said Hicca.

LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US! Said Tuffnut.

Up, let's move it! Said Hicca.

Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were! Said Gobber,

Fishlegs, break it down! Said Hicca.

Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crashing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell! Said Fishlegs.

Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad! Orders Hicca.

That's my specialty said Ruffnut.

Since when?! Everyone knows _I'm_ more irritating! See?! Said Tuffnut.

Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can! Said Hicca.

Don't worry, we got it covered! Said Snotlout.

Yeah! Said Fishlegs.

Troll! Said Tuffnut.

Butt-Elf! Said Ruffnut.

Bride of Grendel! Said Tuffnut.

Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot! Said Fishlegs

* * *

Meanwhile Hicca spots Toothless among the burning boats.

There! Said Hicca,

Hicca jumps off Asher's dragon and onto the burning boat.

Go help the others! Said Hicca.

Asher and his dragon take off.

Okay, hold on. Hold on said Hicca.

* * *

Scene shifts back to the teens and the giant dragon.

The giant dragon is chewing on a boat.

It's working! Said Snotlout.

Yeah! It's working! Said Fishlegs.

Agghh! Said Snotlout.

I've lost power on the Gronckle! SNOTLOUT! DO SOMETHING! Said Fishlegs.

I'm okay! Said Fishlegs.

Then the Gronckle lands on top of him.

Less okay...! Said Fishlegs.

I can't miss! What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye? Asks Snotlout.

Yeah! You're the Viking! Said Asher,

Whoa said Snotlout.

* * *

Scene changes to the burning ship the giant dragon knocks Hicca and Toothless into the water.

Hicca tries to free Toothless but she passes out and snatched by her father.

Stoick brings Hicca back then dives back into the water,

Daddy? Said Hicca.

Then Stoick frees Toothless and Toothless brings Stoick back onto land and the mentions to Hicca,

You got it, bud said Hicca.

She mounts Toothless.

Hicca. I'm sorry... for- for everything said, Stoick.

Yeah, me too said Hicca.

You don't have to go up there said, Stoick.

We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard said Hicca.

I'm proud to call you my daughter said, Stoick.

Thanks, Dad said Hicca.

Then Toothless takes off.

* * *

She's up! Get Snotlout out of there! Said Asher.

I'm on it! Said Ruffnut.

I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you! Said Tuffnut.

Hey! Let me drive! Said Ruffnut.

I can't believe that worked! Said Tuffnut.

They retrieved Snotlout but they were flying away the giant dragon started to suck Asher and Stormfly in towards its mouth.

Toothless fires a plasma blast at the giant dragon causing Asher to be thrown from Stormfly.

Night Fury! Get down! Said Gobber.

Did you get him? Asks Hicca.

Then toothless drops him off and flies towards the giant dragon.

Go said, Asher.

That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them! Said Hicca.

Toothless dives and fires a blast at the giant dragon.

Do you think that did it? Asks Hicca,

Then the giant dragon appears behind them.

Well, he can fly said Hicca.

They lead the dragon a chase.

Okay, Toothless, time to disappear! Come on, bud! Said Hicca,

Here it comes said Hicca,

Then the dragon fires a flame.

The dragon loses them in the clouds then a purple blast hits the giant dragon.

Toothless fire and hits the giant dragon again.

Toothless fires at hits the giant dragon five more times.

The giant dragon releases its own fire and sets toothless prosthetic on fire.

Watch out! Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works said Hicca.

COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! Said Hicca.

They lead the giant dragon on a chase again.

Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer said Hicca.

Hold, Toothless... NOW! Said Hicca.

Then toothless turns and fires a shot into its mouth causing it to crash and explode.

But while trying to escape the dragon's body which is being consumed by flames Toothless tail final gives and breaks off.

No! NO! Said Hicca.

Then Toothless hits the giants tail and they are separated.

Hicca falls down towards the giant dragons burning remain and Toothless dives after her.


	16. we have dragons

I don't own Httyd

Hicca! Hicca! Dear said, Stoick.

Then Stoick notices the downed Night Fury.

Hicca said, Stoick.

Then Stoick runs towards the dragon.

Oh, darling... I did this...said Stoick.

Then the Vikings approach and Asher and Gobber push to the front,

I'm so...I'm so sorry said, Stoick.

Then Toothless unfolds his wings to reveal Hicca.

Hicca! Oh, she's alive! You brought her back alive! Said, Stoick.

Thank you... for saving my daughter said, Stoick.

Well, you know... _most_ of her said Gobber.

* * *

Scene changes to Hicca's house.

Oh, hey, Toothless. I'm happy to see you too, buddy. What- Uh, I'm in my house. _You're_ in my house! Uh... does my dad know you're in here?! Said Hicca.

Okay, okay- no, Toothless! Aw, come on said Hicca.

Then Hicca realizes her foot is missing.

And is now wood and metal.

Toothless sniffs Hiccup's metal leg.

Hicca gets up and tries out her new leg but only manages a few steps before she falls and Toothless catches her.

Okay... okay... Thanks, bud said Hicca.

Toothless helps her walk to the front door.

She opens the door and sees a Nightmare.

Whoa said Hicca.

She closes the door.

Toothless, stay here said Hicca.

She opens the door again to Snotlout on the Nightmare.

Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go! Said Snotlout.

Fishlegs flies by on a Gronckle and the twins on Zippleback.

Then she notices dragons throughout the village.

I knew it. I'm dead said Hicca.

No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think? Said, Stoick.

Hey, look! It's Hicca said Viking #1.

Hicca, how you doin' mate? Asks Viking #2.

It's great to see you up and about said Viking #3.

Turns out all we needed was a little more of... this said, Stoick.

You just gestured to _all_ of me said Hicca.

Well, most of you. _[Gestures to her metal leg]_ That bit's my handiwork. With a little "Hicca Flair" thrown in. You think it'll do said Gobber.

I might make a few tweaks said Hicca,

Then Asher punches her in the arm.

That's for scaring me sais Asher.

What, is it always going to be this way? Hicca.

Then Asher kisses her.

I could get used to it said Hicca.

Welcome home said Gobber handing her a bundle.

Night Fury! Get down said a Viking.

Then Hicca mounts Toothless.

You ready? Asks Hicca,

 **This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The** _ **people**_ **that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... dragons! Said Hicca,**


End file.
